Amor ( One Short)
by staraky
Summary: Es diferente, amor en estado puro.


Se miraba en el espejo del baño, le costaba reconocerse con esas enormes ojeras negras bajo los ojos, había vuelto a ser una noche dura.

Se desnudó y metió en la ducha, esperando que el agua caliente le trajese algo de relax.

Sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, notó un sabor amargo en sus labios e inmediatamente supo la razón, estaba llorando. Ni bajo el agua era capaz de sentirse en paz.

Hacía semanas que todo había empeorado, su carácter había dejado de ser el de siempre, su dulzura había desaparecido dando paso a un carácter muy brusco. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Se secó lentamente, como queriendo alargar el tiempo en soledad que allí estaba teniendo.

Suspiró antes de salir del baño, abrió la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación.

-¿Aún estás en la cama? vamos es la hora de levantarse, hay que desayunar. Yo te ayudo, y después del desayuno te daré una ducha.

-No.

-Vamos, hoy vienen las chicas a comer - vio cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Vamos hoy vienen las chicas a comer - repetía saliendo de la cama- vamos vienen las chicas.

Ambos salían del dormitorio y se dirigían a la cocina.

- Siéntate mientras yo preparo el café.

- Café - repitió.

- Sí, café. Para desayunar. Siempre tomas café.

- Siempre tomas café - decía mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos.

- Te gusta el café, y a mí también - se giraba dejándole una taza delante- Te pasaste cuatro años llevándome cada día un café, ¿te acuerdas? - él ni siquiera la miraba, ella se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

- Tengo pis - se levantó y comenzó a caminar, unos segundos después se giró y se sentó nuevamente.

- Rick ve al baño, querías hacer pis.

- No, tengo café.

- Nos lo llevamos. Venga al servicio, si no vas te lo harás encima y no quieres eso.

Tras hacer pis, él se bebió su café y se desnudó entrando en la ducha. Kate le secó con ternura y comenzó a vestirle.

- Quiero camisa azul.

- Claro cariño, mira es una camisa azul - le enseñaba la camisa antes de comenzar a ponérsela- y ahora péinate.

Richard estaba sentando en la mesa de su despacho, ante él un puzle sin empezar a colocar.

- Cariño, debes hacer el puzle. Empieza, venga y así cuando lleguen las chicas les enseñas lo que hayas conseguido colocar, eso les gustará.

- No- tomó con sus manos las fichas del puzle lanzándolas hacia Kate.

- Richard eso no se hace - se acercó hasta él.

Richard la empujó haciendo que ella cayese y se golpease en la cabeza al hacerlo.

Él estaba en cuclillas al lado de ella, la zarandeaba con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tocaba la sangre que había en el suelo.

- No me dejes. Kate te quiero no puedes dejarme. ¿Me oyes? Kate te quiero - la visión de sangre le había transportado a otro tiempo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió.

- Mamá hemos llegado - se escuchaba la voz de una joven- mamá ¿dónde estáis?

Las jóvenes comenzaron a recorrer la casa buscando a sus padres, les parecía raro que su madre no hubiera salido a su encuentro. Por fin abrieron la puerta del antiguo despacho de su padre, lo que vieron hizo que lanzasen un grito.

- ¡Mamá!- corrió acercándose hasta el cuerpo de la mujer- tranquila ya estamos aquí. Johan trae algo para taponar la herida y separa a papá para que tenga espacio. Mientras llamaré a emergencias.

- Papá acompáñame a buscar gasas - Johanna tomaba de la mano a su padre y salían de aquel cuarto.

Media hora después los sanitarios curaban la herida de Katherine poniéndola varios puntos de aproximación.

- Bueno pues esto ya está. Procure no mojar la herida en dos días y cúrela una vez al día.

Una vez los sanitarios habían salido de la casa llegó Alexis junto a su hija Martha.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó nada más entrar.

- Me caí. No ha sido nada.

- Pero ¿cómo te has caído? cuando llegué estabas tirada en el suelo de espaldas.

- Rachel me caí, no le des más vueltas. Johan ¿dónde está tu padre?- preguntó nerviosa.

- En su habitación. Mamá, ¿por qué repetía que no quiso hacerlo?

Pese a su primer intento de mantener en secreto la causa de su caída, finalmente confesó que Richard la había golpeado haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Aquella confesión trajo una discusión familiar.

- Mamá es hora de aceptar que ya no puedes encargarte sola de papá.

- Johanna no voy a internar a tu padre en una residencia.

- Nadie está diciendo eso Kate, pero ya no puedes encargarte tú. Deberías contratar alguna enfermera.

- Alexis, ha sido un accidente. Tu padre nunca me golpearía queriendo.

- Mamá, no es la primera vez. El último mes has sufrido cinco accidentes. Sabemos que si papá estuviera bien no pasarían esas cosas pero hace mucho tiempo que Richard Castle se fue.

- El hombre del que te enamoraste no existe. El alzhéimer se lo llevó - Johan lloraba al pronunciar esas palabras.

Kate lloraba en su habitación aquella noche. Sabía que su familia tenía razón, ya no podía hacerse cargo ella sola de su marido.

Hacía tres años que la enfermedad le había sido diagnosticada, fue muy duro escuchar que su marido padecía demencia senil. Ver como día a día él iba olvidando su vida juntos, había sido una pesadilla pero ella siempre había estado a su lado.

Era extremadamente doloroso escuchar a su marido preguntar por Kyra una y otra vez, dolía sentir el rechazo de él, pero ella aún le amaba. Richard continuaba siendo todo su mundo. La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió.

- Kate - Castle se acercó sentándose en el sillón.

- Cariño deberías estar en la cama - ella se incorporaba sonriendo porque él había recordado su nombre.

- Kate, te he hecho daño. Quiero ir a un centro a vivir. No puedo volver a hacerte daño.

- No mi amor, ha sido un accidente - decía ella acercándose a él y acariciando su mano.

- Kate prefiero morir que verte sufrir. Te amo y por eso quiero vivir allí. No quiero golpearte nunca más. Ahora estoy lucido, pero ambos sabemos que esto pasará. Mi amor deja que te demuestre por última vez mi amor por ti. Te amé desde el día en el que te conocí y ese amor aún perdura, fue creciendo a lo largo de los años, y ahora la enfermedad se lo está llevando. Antes de volver a caer en las tinieblas te quiero decir que te amo cada día más, fuiste, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Déjame hacer esto por nuestro amor.

- Te amo Rick, gracias por todos estos años. Gracias por enseñarme el significado del amor. Gracias por traerme a la luz - besaba los labios de su esposo.

- Always.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes del famoso escritor Richard Castle. Amado esposo. Querido padre.

FIN


End file.
